justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 11
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9 and Archive 10. Templates How do you create templates? I wanted to do and .I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 00:16, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Teaching you how to do it would be as time consuming as doing it myself. I suppose you could start by looking at similar templates, like Template:PC. You might not be able to edit, but you can probably still see the page source code. Then pick out a unique color for your template and make them. GMRE (talk) 19:01, October 2, 2015 (UTC) JC3 Heat I noticed something in that video Doomsicle posted There is something called "In view of authorities" which in my opinion seems to function the same way as "Restricted Area", only this seems to be near recently destroyed destructibles in non-military settlements and soldiers are nearby patrolling. If you want to take a look yourself, it's at roughly 6:12. Any take on this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:14, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :I saw it. I believe it's just to point out to the player that an AI enemy can see you at the moment. They also have "searching" just after losing heat. GMRE (talk) 23:31, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm gonna go ahead and add this to the Heat article. Feel free to revise it. ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Something peculiar All the Medici aircraft and helicopters have "AF07" and "MAF 07" respectively "MAF" obviously stands for Medici Air Force, but then why would every one of them have 07? Realistically every one would have their own unique number, like MAF 01 or 02 or 99 or 98 instead of all having 07 Any idea on this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe Medici is 7 years old when the game heppens. 08:24, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I have no idea. Why would the age of a nation be displayed on aircraft? GMRE (talk) 09:48, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Promotional Screenshots. Don't trust them.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 11:18, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :If it was promotional screenshots that I was basing my judgement off of, then this conversation would never exist, because those are subject to change anytime... :Actually now that I come to think about it, the videos on Youtube are also subject to change. The videos are where I base my judgement off of. Though the AF07 on fighter planes was based on File:JC3 stunt position on a fighter.jpg. :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 12:33, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Gaming Footer Hey GMRE, you may have noticed that Wikia Staff recently removed the gaming footer from the main page, saying it was "retired". They did the same over on the SR wiki, and after I asked why, they told me it was removed specifically due to it displaying the logo, and that I could restore it without the logo, but I notice that your Template:Mainpage Box Gaming Wikis doesn't have the logo. I personally think it's strange that they removed it despite the reason they said it was removed not applying here. I'd ask them about it myself, but your footer really has nothing to do with me, so I figured I should give you a heads-up in case you want to ask them what's up. (PS, I also think it's weird they changed your affiliate without saying anything.) -452 17:21, October 5, 2015 (UTC) (with an edit at 17:24, October 5, 2015 (UTC)) :The affiliate change could have been accidental, but it's much more likely they hoped we wouldn't notice. I did notice that the footer was removed. I assumed that it would soon be replaced by an "updated one, or something. I guess I'll just go ahead and read the gaming footer and see what happens. GMRE (talk) 18:44, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Shimizu Tumbleweed Do you or Kronos know how to fix the chart? I can't fix it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:47, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. GMRE (talk) 19:11, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Explanation? Why was there a time a few hours ago where you couldn't edit? 05:01, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Maintenance :I couldn't edit either :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:02, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::This sort of thing happens to all internet pages sometimes. GMRE (talk) 15:53, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Possible troll I think this guy is a troll. .I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 00:20, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know. He only made one edit, unlike . [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:09, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't normally do anything for a single bad edit. He probably thinks that helicopter method is too difficult and got pissed off at the advice. GMRE (talk) 15:33, October 7, 2015 (UTC) He deleted the whole plane bit section.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 00:03, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Propaganda Trailer glitch? Something odd happened at Bandar Suralaya. I was at least 100 meters from one of the Propaganda Trailers there. I hear gunshots in the distance. My pre-heat thing flashes and disappears. And then instant vertical 180, from 0 to 5. I flee as 3 UH-10 Chippewas with rocket pods spawn and head for me as well as 10 MV V880s, Quartermasters, and Commands come rolling down the pathways. Made a last stand at the Reapers HQ. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:49, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :I guess some faction gangsters must have attacked the soldiers around the trailer and maybe hit the trailer a few times. Then Rico got all the credit for it, just like whenever anything blows up, Rico gets the credit for it, even if it's distant random event. GMRE (talk) 19:46, October 7, 2015 (UTC) D. R. M. Has it every occurred to you that it could stand for Di Ravello Militia? Just a thought [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:33, October 7, 2015 (UTC)